Buruk the Pale
Buruk the Pale was a head of a Letherii merchant house from Trate who had considerable experience dealing with the Arapay and Hiroth tribes of the Tiste Edur. His house was old but well maintained, halfway down a row on the street just in from the riverside warehouses.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.560 He wore fine clothes and largely remained in his wagon when traveling.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.452Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.410 He was tortured by his conscience and frequently escaped with White nectar, alcohol, and dissolute sexual indulgences.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 In Midnight Tides Buruk ostensibly travelled to the Hiroth lands to trade with three wagons of iron ingots and other goods. On this journey, he was accompanied by Seren Pedac, his Acquitor, and a crew of Nerek Indebted, and with his three half-blood Nerek concubines.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.60-61Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.161 In reality, he was a spy for Queen Janall Diskanar and Chancellor Triban Gnol, who sought to subjugate the Edur and take control of their land and resources. They sent Buruk north with secret instructions in advance of King Ezgara Diskanar's official delegation which intended to renegotiate the Letherii treaty with the Edur Warlock King Hannan Mosag.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.63Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.124-125 During this time, Buruk was frequently bleary-eyed from the white nectar and alcohol he used to steady his conscience.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.122 On the journey into Edur lands they were unexpectedly joined by the disgraced former Letherii Sentinel, Hull Beddict.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.63-68 Then in the forest near the Warlock King's village they stumbled on the shade of the Betrayer himself, Silchas Ruin. An ashen Buruk, cryptically stated that the casting of the Tiles he had witnessed back in Trate had been correct. All of the Holds were awakening for the coming Seventh Closure.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.164-167 Buruk and Hull held secret meetings with the Warlock King while awaiting the official Letherii delegation.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.237-240 Hull pushed the Edur to war with the Letherii. When Rhulad Sengar displaced Hannan Mosag and declared himself Emperor, he stripped Buruk of his Nerek Indebted and his goods and gave him three days to leave Edur lands.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.409-410 Buruk and Seren made haste for the Edur's mountain border while harassed by Shadow wraiths.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.409-410 An increasingly morose Buruk confessed to Seren that he was Indebted and under pressure of blackmail because of it. He also told her that he was in a hurry to make himself 'un-useful'.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.550/551 The following day he and Seren arrived at Kraig's Landing where they witnessed a Letherii mage cadre launch a brutal attack on the Edur villages.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.551-557 After returning to Trate, Buruk slipped Seren a sleeping drug. Just before she lost consciousness, he declared that she had always held his heart. Buruk then went home and hung himself in his bedroom where Seren later found him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.557-560 Notes and references de:Buruk der Bleiche Category:Males Category:Merchants Category:Letherii